A little Finesse
by crywadew
Summary: Veda Thomson moved in with Evelyn when she was 16 young and troubled. Now she is grown and on the right track, what will happen when Evelyn is murdered.  Will she be able to handle having all the boys back in town  A Bobby O/C not a sister fic.


Alright so this is my Bobby O/C its just an intro so the next will be longer. Please let me know what you think. Plus I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is intrested!

I don't own any of this...

* * *

It was a dark snowy night with a bitter chill to the air. Despite the chill it was a great night. Veda Thomson had just gotten off of work at Johnny G's in Detroit, one of her two job (plus school.) She also worked at a foster care center as an accountant. The jeans she wore clung tight to her legs and her shirt was cut low all to benefit her tips as a waitress. She hated doing it but it worked. She had thrown a hoody on to block the wind and her long dark blond hair hung down past her shoulders. Her bangs were cut straight across but were long enough to almost cover her emerald eyes. She was in a hurry to get home. Evelyn had called her not to long ago leaving a message saying she had dinner ready and that they just needed to stop at the market to pick up a turkey for the upcoming holiday. Their favorite show was on tonight and she needed a hot warm bath badly. After fourteen straight hours of work and school she was done. It was her last day at school, and her last semester of college was over and her graduation was set for after Christmas.

"Well V, how does it feel to be done with school finally?" Johnny asked her.

"Im Just glad it's finally over, I hated that as much as I did high school." She replied laughing.

"Well heres a gift from me to you," He said as he poured her a shot of Jagermeister.

"My faviorate you ass, you know once I start I can't stop." She said laughing. "Well Evelyn is on her way to get me...so I can't get into to much trouble thanks Johnny."

"No problem kid."

Veda had been living with Evelyn for six years now, and she now looked at Evelyn like a Mother. Her real mother was Evelyn's cousin and when Veda was sixteen her Mom decided that Veda needed a change from her hometown of Chicago. She was getting into fights, drinking, and doing drugs and her mother who was going through a divorce had no idea how to deal with everything. Evelyn knew that Veda was just reacting badly to the divorce that her parents were going through. But Evelyn also knew that the change would help and she also had a son about her age who could help her out. When Veda moved in with Evelyn, her son Jack who was seventeen was living there and they became really good friends through out high school. Evelyn also had three other sons, Bobby who moved out 2 years before Veda moved in so she had never met him, Angel had joined the marines a year after Veda moved in so they did not get much time to know each other, and Jerry who Veda knew and he treated her like a sister as Jack did.

The sound of Evelyn's car horn snapped Veda out of her thoughts, she then hoped into the car embracing the hear it provided.

"What's on your mind honey, I know by that look in your eyes you've been thinking. Don't lie to me either." Evelyn said as soon as she seen the distant look on Veda's face.

"Just thinking about when I moved in...and well how good it was for me. How much I appreciate everything you do for me."

"You don't have to thank me none your family and that all that matters, plus now that my boys are gone it's good to have a girl around. None of this sad stuff its the holidays we have to pick up a turkey from the market." Evelyn replied rubbing Veda's back.

"Speaking of your boys, where in the hell have Angel and Bobby and Jack been? I mean it makes me so angry that they can't make the time to visit you, especially on the holidays." Veda did not understand why the boys couldn't make time to come see their mother. After all Evelyn did for them they could at least visit every once and a while. She missed Jack it had been 2 years since she last seen him and Angel. And still she had never met Bobby. He had been home to visit, but she happened to not be there when he did.

"Well they have their own lives now, they still have a lot of life left to figure out. And its nothing I can help them figure out. They stay in contact and they are safe and that's all that matters to me."

"So none of them are coming for thanksgiving?"

"Jack said he is going to try his hardest to find a way here he misses you, Angel is in active duty, and well I couldn't get a hold of Bobby. But that's typical Bobby." Evelyn replied with a loving smile.

"Well tell that asshole Jack that if he missed me so much, he should stop playing rockstar and come visit."

"Veda watch your mouth, I know you miss Jack but that is no way to talk."

Veda rolled her eyes at Evelyn's comment. Even though she was now twenty two years old Evelyn would not put up with her bull shit, but that's why she loved Evelyn. Evelyn began to drive away and they soon pulled up the market.

"Why don't you wait in the car while I go inside and grab a nice turkey, and you can try and give Jack a call. I know you miss him honey." Evelyn said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Your twenty two years old, you need to start living get out and have fun meet a guy! Your doing well for yourself now just work on having fun." Evelyn pecked Veda on the cheek and got out of the car.

Evelyn was right. She worked two jobs went to school, and had absolutely no friends but the ones Evelyn had introduced her too, and one from high school who she never saw. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jackie's number. Her mood suddenly deflated as soon as his answering machine clicked on. She decided against leaving a mean message and hung up the phone.

Her head snapped up when she heard three rounds of gun ring off so clear it sounded like it was in the van. 'what the hell' she though. She began to look around frantically to find the source of the sound. In pure horror she watched as two men with guns ran out of the building Evelyn had just walked into not even 10 minutes ago.

She fumbled with the door handle to get it open, she had trouble because her hands where trembling so bad. As soon as she got it open she ran to the door of the market, screaming Evelyn's name. It couldn't be real, this was not real.

Veda seen the clerk behind the counted blood pooring out of his chest. Her heart sank as she ran around the store looking for Evelyn...and it completely fell out of her when she seen Evelyn on the ground lifeless. She ran to the lifeless body hoping that her eyes were playing a trick on her, she heard the distant whine of police sirens. She fell to the floor next to Evelyn placing her hands on her body looking for any signs of life.

The women she considered her mother was dead, was shot, was murdered. The women who saved her from herself, whe her own mother could not handle her. Evelyn Mercer was dead

* * *

Please review any suggestions or ideas, I am always open and welcome to them, bad or good. Thank you for reading.


End file.
